Information handling devices (e.g., tablets, laptop computers, smart TVs, smart phones, TVs, etc.) allow consumers of media (e.g., music, television shows, movies, videos, etc.) to consume the media in many different locations. Additionally, digital video recorders (DVRs) and streaming media services allow users to consume the media at times other than when the media originally aired. For example, a television show may air at 8:00 p.m. on a Thursday night, but the consumer may record the show on a DVR and watch it at a different time. Additionally, because the show has been recorded, multiple consumers can watch the shows at different times. For example, one person may watch the recorded show on Friday night and another person in the same household may watch the recorded show on Saturday. Streaming media services provide similar flexibility in that a show may be placed on a favorite or must watch list that a user can access later to consume the media.